Luffy Comes to Visit
by 0blackrose0
Summary: Ace and Luffy left foosha at the same time. Two years later Ace is on Whitebeard's ship...but is still trying to kill him. Soon he finds out his little brother is wanted but doesn't know the bounty or what he's done. How will he and the other pirate crew react when someone drops by unexpectedly? Bit of Acelu? Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Luffy Comes to Visit**

It had been a few weeks since landing himself on Whitebeard's ship. Ace was still trying to kill the old man every so often but he would be shot back with a bloody nose every time. He was starting to miss his crew and the life he was living before, not this crazy life where the man he wanted to kill was calling him 'son'. No matter what Ace would not consider them his family, he only trusted one person like that.

The ship's first and fourth division commander had been trying to get close to Ace relentlessly so by now he just went along with it. Their conversations consisted mostly of Thatch and Marco talking with occasionally including Ace.

The Moby Dick was sailing along the Grand Line and they were nearing an island. He couldn't wait to get off and walk around. It had been a while since they got to their last island and even then, Ace had just gotten his ass beat and couldn't get off the ship.

After docking the ship a few crewmembers including him got off the ship to walk around town. Thatch went with him as he made his way into town. It was a quiet town for being on the Grand line . A few people walked on streets and men were coming out of the bars drunk even though it was only noon. His mood was sour and the man walking with him picked up on it.

"So Ace, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ace's scowl never once left his face.

"I mean are you going to try to get along with the ship or start a new life?" The question struck Ace hard and he stopped mid step to think it over.

"Well for now I'm gonna start collecting bounties, maybe get myself enough money to get my ship and crew back. Is there a list of bounties here?"

Thatch was a bit disappointed with the decision Ace had made but led him towards the nearest bar anyway. Inside there was a bunch of rugged looking men getting drunk in the afternoon. A few shot glances at the walking bounty but their friends were quick to whisper something in their ear to stop them.

On the far end of the room was a wooden bulletin board with wanted posters nailed over every inch. Ace made his way to them and started shuffling through them. Thatch came up beside him and started to help.

"So whatcha lookin for?" he tried picking out a few high bounties. Ace on the other hand was throwing away ones that were crossed out.

"Give me anything that's high. I've barely looked at a newspaper for 2 years so you have a better chance at telling me what's the best one." Every so often Thatch found and stuffed a few bounties in his pockets but then he noticed the poster of one pirate in particular. It took it off its nail and looked to the bounty. Unfortunately, the bottom was missing so he couldn't read the price but he was sure that he had heard this name before, and not in a good way. In fact he had heard Whitebeard talk about him once.

"Hey Ace, take a look at this. His price is missing but I've been hearing around that he's pretty high up there and the wanted list." Ace looked towards him and down to the paper before taking it quickly. Thatch noticed how Ace looked a bit…shocked? His face lightened after a bit and he saw a joyous smile coming up, which was rare.

Ace noticed Thatch looking at him and returned back to normal. He lifted the paper to his companion and with a serious face asked him a few questions.

"What do you know about him? Tell me everything." Thatch was a bit taken aback with Ace's sudden order but complied.

"Don't know much of the facts but I heard he's some big time rookie who's been throwing the world government through some loops recently. That's probably gotten him a big bounty by now." Ace stood there holding the poster waiting for more answers.

"What else." What was this poster and Ace? Thatch didn't have a clue but indulged in whatever Ace was planning.

"The rest of what I know are just rumors if you still wanna know." Ace nodded. "Well people say he's some nutjob captain, but incredibly strong, strong enough to take out TWO warlords and go right after the government. However, I also heard he's kind of cute kid with a nice body." Thatch said that last part with a bit of a perverted grin but Ace had the completely opposite reaction.

Grabbing him by the collar, Ace hissed at Thatch. "Watch what you say if you don't wanna die." The look in his eyes said that he was telling the truth. He had hit a nerve, a big one. Did Ace know him or something?

"Whoa there, calm down. Didn't mean anything by it. Let's just get your posters and get out here before we get some unwanted attention." Ace finally looked around at the surrounding eyes watching them closely. He put down Thatch and made his way out of the bar. He still had the wanted poster in his vice grip. Thatch followed after him and led the way back to the ship.

Their walk back to ship was silent and Thatch could still sense a bit of an aura around Ace. Just then he remembered something about the poster. Thatch knew he should drop the subject but couldn't help be curious to see how the teenager would react to the news.

"Y'know that kid on that wanted poster? Whitebeard seemed pretty interested in him a few days ago. We might actually end up running into him sooner or later. The old man might even try and take him in like you."

Ace snickered quietly but loud enough for Thatch to hear him. Ace apparently found that statement amusing. He kept walking but now with a frightening grin. "Good luck with that, but you'd probably end up failing miserably." Thatch pretended not to hear that last part as they made their way up the ship.

He was sure of it by now, Ace knew this rookie. How? He didn't have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

CRASH!

"Shit that hurt." Ace was sitting with his back against the side of the ship. Blood was dripping from his nose and there was an ache in his chest.

"Are you ever gonna give it up?" Marco came up to bashed up teen already used to the sight. That must have been the 100th failed attempt at killing the old man although, the Whitebeard crew had to admire his persistence.

Now Ace was sitting in the broken pile of wood of the door that once led as a way to enter the Captain's corners. A deep scowl was etched into his face and he kept a hateful glare directed at the direction he came flying from moments ago. The pirate wasn't oblivious to the division commander standing next to him but chose to ignore him for the moment hoping the older man would leave. He didn't take the bait.

"You sure have been going at it a lot more frequently now, haven't you?" It was true. The people onboard the ship practically kept a schedule on when the murder attempt on their captain was taking place but now it was warped. Ace was trying to kill the old man sometimes more than once per day. Unfortunately, it was taking its toll.

Ace tried getting up but the aches and pains in his body were making things difficult. "Shut up. The more chances I give myself the better." As he was finishing his attempt at standing a small yelp escaped his mouth from the after shock of getting continually thrown around. Damn, he was all fire, so why was he hurting everywhere? It was just like that other old man's "fist of love". Marco looked a bit concerned. He had to be after watching the carnage for almost a month.

"You look horrible, go to the infirmary or something." Ace gave him a look like he was about to say something back but bit his lip. Leaning against the ship's side for support now he couldn't help but agree. He just felt like taking a good nap right now.

"Yeah whatever." He started making his way towards his cabin still grasping the wall to keep him steady. Marco stayed there for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Now sitting on his bed Ace flopped down and closed his eyes for a bit. He was thankful he had his own room inside this ship and not cramped up with some strangers. Ignoring the pain he was in he rolled over on his bed to the side table. Pulling open the drawer, he rummaged about to pull out a piece of paper. He crawled his way up the bed so that his elbows were now resting comfortably on the pillow and he could get a better view of what was in his hand.

'So my baby brother is a wanted criminal?' Ace thought. He couldn't wait to get to the next island and find new posters. It was killing him to know his brother's progress. He really wanted to get his hands on any newspaper too, anything just to hear what new messes Luffy was causing. He stared at the poster longer taking in the grinning portrait. 'He looks really happy.'

As he was taking in the details Ace noticed the back of someone else's head. His crew mate maybe? Now that he thought about it he could only imagine the hell they were going through. Having taken care of the troublemaking teen he knew better than anyone the massive amounts of stress the small boy could sum up for the people around him.

"Damn it." Ace cursed to himself silently. Here his brother was going on his adventures making a name for himself and Ace was just sitting in his enemies ship. He set out strictly to kill Whitebeard and if he didn't hurry up soon, his brother was going to end up surpassing him. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. This was the reason he was trying twice as hard to finish what he started and kill that old man.

Ace dropped the thoughts for now. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep slumber and sleep off the pains.

"I'll try again tomorrow so don't get any funny ideas Luffy." Ace smiled and tucked the paper under his pillow before passing out.

**Meanwhile on the deck of the Moby Dick**

"So how long do you think till he finally gives in?" Thatch and Marco were sitting in the center of the ship. A few other crewmembers were walking about including some of the other division commanders.

"Not sure but he should quit it. Pops doesn't need this extra work." The blond man had a bit of an annoyed face. The other man just chuckled lightly.

Thatch got up and stretched. It was still the middle of the day but he felt a bit sluggish. "Isn't there anything to do around here? When are we getting to the next island?' He was whining from boredom. Marco just ignored the man with the scar on his face. Thatch started making his way to the side of the ship but stopped suddenly squinting at something.

"What is it?" Marco followed after him wondering what caught the eye of his friend.

"Is that another ship out there?" He pointed towards a medium sized ship, it was pretty far out but you could still make out the outline. Probably some pirate crew who didn't even know how close they've drifted to one of the four emperors of the sea.

"Don't know." Marco noticed how the ship wasn't going directly in there direction and tried to get a look at the insignia. Nnn…nope, it was still too far.

After a few more moments of trying to figure out which pirate crew it was a few more crewmembers joined in to see.

"What seems to be the problem?" A deep aged voice came up from behind the group of men. They all turned around a bit surprised.

"Father! What are you doing out here." Some of the subordinate pirates were questioning.

"Go sit down pops, you should be resting." This time Marco interrupted and Led the legendary pirate to his large chair near the center of the ship. Only after sitting him down did Whitebeard speak again.

"So it seems there is a ship out there… which one?" The old man didn't seem at all worried. Instead he was more curious.

"We don't know which one but it doesn't seem like it knows we're here." Marco was on the same page as his captain, not showing any concern either. Suddenly one of the younger pirates came up to them yelling.

"They're shooting at us!" Marco's eyes widened as they all saw a small dark shape coming towards them. That's strange. He didn't even hear a canon shot. Well whatever it was, it wasn't welcome.

Vista came up from behind with a smile. "I'll take care of it." Marco nodded but as seconds passed and the object came closer, they heard…yelling?

"Vista stop! It's a person!" Marco yelled at the right time. Everyone else seemed to notice the problem too and started clearing the deck in a panic.

In the next moment there was a loud explosion as something, scratch that, _someone_ collided with the far side of the Deck. Wood went flying and smoke hung around the air. The people on board stayed where they were and Marco inched closer to the scene.

There was a silence, and then coughing. Behind the cloud of smoke they could make out a small figure. He stood up and seemed to dust his pants off. A bit more of the smoke disappeared and they finally saw the intruder.

"Aaah, Sanji! I said I was sorry." The stranger spoke to himself in a whiny voice. The figure seemed to be young kid, maybe around 16? He was scrawny with a red shirt and straw hat on his back. After collecting himself, the completely unharmed boy looked up with surprised eyes. They darted around for a second then turned into a confused face.

"Huhhh? Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ace's Brother

"Huhhh? Where am I?"

Whitebeard's crew was dumbfounded at this strange encounter. Some kid **literally** just fell out of the sky to their ship! If that wasn't enough, this boy didn't even have a single scratch on his body.

The entire ship was deathly quiet. The rest of his crew were either giving dirty looks or were still having a panic attack. Whitebeards was the only one who wasn't even taking notice to the event. Marco was deeply scrutinizing the boy before him while simultaneously trying to piece together the reason for his arrival.

Scratching the back of head and face still in a confused position, the intruder finally noticed the presence of the people on deck.

"Who are you people?" This nonchalant comment threw everyone into frenzy. Throwing their arms into the air with eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, a majority of the pirates yelled in unison.

"WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" The only people unfazed by this person's cluelessness were the division commanders and Whitebeard.

Arms crossed and heaving a sigh Marco strode up to the teenager before the situation could get any worse. Despite the weak appearance of the kid, he kept his guard up. He didn't forget the miraculous recovery he made after having what may have seemed like a rather violent impact with their ship. The floorboards were completely torn leaving a huge dent on the deck.

"It seems you are a bit confused so let me clarify a few things for you." Marco thought he might as well give out the info first. After hearing where he was it wouldn't be surprising to see the intruder freak out. "You should know that the ship you have just landed yourself on is a pirate ship belonging to Whitebeard. We are all pirates, now who might you be?"

Instead of looking surprised or terrified the young stranger simply cocked his head to the side, the confused face remained in place for a moment until he finally figured it out. Hitting a fist against his open palm, realization showed on his face.

"Oh! So this is a mystery ship!" A vein could be seen throbbing on the first division commander's head. 'Was this guy an idiot?' "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."

'Monkey D. Luffy?' Thatch had definitely heard that name before. 'What was it again? Oh yeah! That was the name the new recruit was fussing over.' Meeting this kid was quite the coincidence however he had forgot to tell Marco about Ace's outburst so of course he wouldn't know him. For a moment Thatch stood there wondering if he should tell anyone about that occasion but eventually discarded it. It would be fascinating to see why Ace took such an interest in him.

"So Luffy, why are you here?" Marco continued to interrogate him.

"What do you mean? I just landed here after Sanji kicked me off our ship. I can't believe him. I was just a little hungry." He was pouting in annoyance but stopped when he remembered he should get back to his ship. "Oh yeah, my crew probably saw me land here. Mind if I wait till they pick me up?" Just as Marco started to think about his request, something clicked in his head.

"Your crew? As in your the Captain?" That didn't make sense. The supposed captain just nodded his head in confirmation. "Why would your crew attack their Captain?" He knew that all pirate crews were all different but not once did he ever hear about them abusing their Captain…unless it was mutiny. Marco and the others treated whitebeard as a father figure and respected him. Going after him was strictly out of the question. Luffy sat there with a once again with a confused face as if it was a common occurrence.

"Well Sanji doesn't like when I eat Nami or Robin's food. He gets REALLY mad. Besides I'm sure he's getting scolded right now." He was chuckling at that last part and even had that same carefree smile again. This kid sure was strange. "So can I wait here?"

He obviously wasn't too much of a threat or at least wasn't someone they couldn't handle so Marco gave in. Whitebeard still had his head facing the other direction and didn't seem to have an objection.

"Fine whatever but when your crew gets here your paying for the damage." Without waiting for an answer Marco walked away to his Captain's side. Luffy made himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on the wooden railing of the ship. Sometime during their conversation the kid's ship turned towards their direction most likely to pick up their captain. Within a moment the peace returned to the Whitebeard ship.

A curious Thatch decided to go talk to Luffy. Maybe he knew Ace like Ace knew him. Remembering the conversation he had with the said pirate a few days ago brought up questions. Mostly about how exactly Ace knew Luffy and why the topic was so sensitive.

"Hey Kid you're a pirate yourself right? If I remember correctly your one of those new rookies right?" The boy was a bit surprised by this.

"Oh have I met you already?" Now that he was up close, Thatch examined the kid. Raven black hair and large black eyes gave him an innocent appearance but there was single scar placed under his left eye. The clueless look on his face made him look much more childish then he already was. Needless to say, he was cute or at least cuter than his wanted poster made him out to be.

"No but you are quite famous in the pirate world. Before you leave you should introduce yourself to Pops over there." Thatch directed his attention towards his captain and father, Edward Newgate.

"The old man?" The division commander chuckled lightly.

"Yes the old man. He is also our captain if you didn't know. I'm sure he would be interested to meet you so you want me introduce you?" Recalling the last words Ace spoke to him when this boy's name was brought up Thatch decided to test the waters. Unfortunately, before he had a chance, a moody teenager just arriving on deck interrupted him.

"What's with all the noise up here?! I'm trying to get some sle…" Ace's angry rant was stopped mid sentence. The people on deck were waiting for him to continue but he ended up having a different reaction. Mouth slightly open and eyes widening you could tell he was trying to say something but it simply wasn't coming out. Marco took notice and couldn't help worrying a bit.

"Ace what's wrong?" No reaction but Marco did notice that he was staring at someone across the deck. In his line of view was their ship's intruder sitting quietly oblivious to the new on deck. After a moment of silence the tongue-tied teenager spoke.

"L-Luffy?" The younger boy immediately turned his head to the familiar voice and with same surprised look on his face had a moment of silence before placing on the widest grin possible and sprinting towards Ace.

"Ace!" A loud crash could be heard as Luffy nearly tackled the other pirate but fortunately he was prepared and caught him tightly around the waist to spin him around. Smiling and laughing now both of the teenagers became completely unaware of the other pirates on deck.

The rest of the Whitebeard crew had little to no idea what was going on and stood there a little stunned. This was exactly the first time any of them had seen a genuine smile cover the moody teen's face since his arrival. Having seen enough of the reunion Marco finally stepped up to speak.

"Uh Ace, mind explaining how you and this guy know each other." Before he could get an answer the other men onboard decided to take it upon themselves to complain about the earlier incident.

"Yeah who is he!"

"He wrecked the ship!"

"Is this guy a complete idiot!"

Finally stopping to listen, Ace turned his attention to the division commander. His once happy face was replaced with a deep scowl causing some of the other crew members to wince slightly. Interrupting his moment with the stranger was clearly a bad thing to do and those last comments were even worse. Arms still wrapped around the younger teens waist, Ace finally answered in the very threatening, ferocious tone that made everybody's blood run cold.

"**This guy** is my little brother." _Oh shit_


End file.
